Many different electronic and mechanical devices include battery storage, which are connected to the electric utility grid for recharge. Generally, costs for the energy used to recharge such mobile devices are assessed to the owner or provider of the outlet used for charging the mobile device, and are billed based on meter reading at the owner's meter associated with the outlet used for charging.